The various aspects and embodiments disclosed herein relate to a tray lock for an animal enclosure.
For a dog, an animal enclosure provides various essential benefits. Dogs are, by nature, den animals and feel secure in small, enclosed spaces. As such an animal enclosure provides such a space for the dog. Animal enclosures can also be used to avoid unfavorable dog behaviors such as house soiling, destructive chewing, digging, unnecessary barking and howling. Animal enclosures can also be used to transport the dog in a car and also to potty train the animal. Since the animal enclosure is considered a safe and relaxing atmosphere, the animal enclosure must be cleaned out regularly. To this end, animal enclosures are typically fitted with a removable tray that captures any liquid or solid excreted by the animal. Unfortunately, these removable trays are typically cumbersome to remove and replace.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for removing and replacing trays from an animal enclosure.